A Tale of Two Princesses
by littledrummergirl257
Summary: Dutiful Princess Clara. Fun-loving Princess Katherine. Follow these sisters as they grow up together, find love, become queens, and start families of their own. Clara and Kath are in for a story full of adventures, friendship, and love as they grow together and discover what it means to be princesses, and eventually, what it means to be mothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here I go, starting another fanfiction. I have been neglecting my other fanfictions some, but I think that I am ready to jump onto this whole _Frozen/Tangled_ crossover bandwagon. They're my two favorite Disney princess movies, and I decided to create my own take on just how Rapunzel and Eugene ended up in Arendelle for Elsa's coronation, and this fanfiction is what is coming of it.**

**I did some research on the names of Rapunzel's mother and Anna/Elsa's mom, and I did find some places that said the queen of Corona's name is Primrose. I never actually found real, solid proof of that, so I have decided to give her another name. If anyone does find actual, real proof of that being her name, go ahead and tell me. I would love to hear from you. **

**I have a plot ready to go with this story, and it's going to end up being a chapter story that follows the life of the mothers of Rapunzel and Anna and Elsa as they grow up, fall in love, and become mothers. I plan on the story continuing until the events of _Frozen_, and for it to have at least thirty chapters. Thank you for your interest in this story, and I hope that it is a different and fun take on what connects Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Frozen or Tangled. They all belong to Disney, and I am borrowing them for entertainment only purposes.**

* * *

"Take that, you evil dragon! I am the mighty warrior who has come to save the kingdom from your evil clutches!" Five-year-old Princess Katherine of Corona picked up a handful of mud to throw at the "dragon." The girl then picked up a stick she found laying on the ground, and began to charge at the mud-covered tree. As she ran through the mud puddle, she tripped and fell with a shriek. Mud splattered around her, reaching the skirt of her older sister, Clara.

"Kath, you're making a mess," Clara pointed out, crossing her arms in a similar fashion to the one that their mother used during a lecture. Kath grinned at her six-year-old sister.

"Do you want to help me defeat the evil dragon that's taking over the kingdom?" the five-year-old asked innocently.

"Kath, we are princesses. Princesses don't throw mud at trees," Clara stated.

Kath stuck out her bottom lip. "But it feels so squishy and slimey and it's fun. Will you please play with me, Clara?"

Clara hesitated, looking at her mud-covered sister, then at her own lavender gown.

"Please?" Kath added, putting a welcoming hand out to Clara.

"Oh, fine," Clara said. With a grin, she took Kath's hand and Kath pulled her into the mud. Soon, the sisters were rolling in the mud pit, squealing with delight.

Before long, they heard someone clear their throat. The princesses looked up to see the queen, their mother, with her arms folded across her chest.

"And what do the princesses of Corona think they're doing?" the queen questioned. Clara and Kath looked at each other, neither of them answering their mother. "You both know that playing in the mud is strictly off-limits. You've both ruined your dresses. Princesses do not play in the mud. Now, I want you both inside and cleaning up in the servant's baths. I'm closing my eyes and counting to three, and by the time I open my eyes, I better not see any princesses outside. Understand?" Clara and Kath nodded, jumping to their feet and hurrying toward the castle.

* * *

Several hours later, the two princesses had bathed, changed their clothes and had their long brown hair brushed and left to dry. Clara and Kath sat on the floor of their bedroom, playing with their dolls.

"I don't get why Mother never wants us to get dirty," Kath said, putting her doll down.

"She wants us to be ladies," Clara answered. "Because someday I'll be queen of Corona, and queens definitely do not get dirty."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know," Clara admitted with a shrug.

The sisters didn't talk for several more minutes, until Clara said, "I want some chocolate."

Kath grinned. "I smelled chocolate-chip cookies in the kitchen earlier."

Clara stood up and said, "Let's go and see if we can sneak in and get some." Kath giggled and followed her sister out the door. The two made their way to the kitchen, and stopped just outside the door. Clara peered around the corner, then grabbed Kath's hand. "Let's go!" she said, dragging Kath into the kitchen. Immediately, the sisters spotted a plate full of fresh-baked cookies sitting on the counter.

"Here! I'll lift you up, Kath. Take some for both of us," Clara said.

Kath let Clara lift her up, and she ecstatically reached for the cookies.

"One for you, and one for me!" she chanted happily.

"Take two for both of us!" Clara whispered.

"One more for you, and one more for me!" Kath continued, taking two more cookies off the plate.

"Um...get two more!" Clara added.

"And another one for you, and another one for me," Kath said as she took them. She paused before she allowed Clara to lift her back down, then said, "Wait! One more, just so we have some for later too!"

"Kath, hurry up! I think someone might be coming!" Clara exclaimed. The two quickly hurried out of the kitchen.

"You have four cookies, and I have four cookies," Kath told her as they began to sneak down the hallway back to their room.

"That's eight cookies!" Clara told her, looking around a corner before she led Kath back to the hallway that their room was in. The princesses eventually reached their room, and when they entered and Clara closed the door, Kath dropped the cookies onto the table.

"Good work!" Clara said, taking one of the cookies. She looked at her sister, and Kath gave her a grin, her mouth already full of chocolate-chip cookie.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed Clara and Kath, and that I managed to satisfy your picture of what they may act like. If you enjoyed it, feel free to add it to your alerts or review. I would appreciate either of those. Feedback is fantastic. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate everyone who is brave enough to try reading any of my work. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am very excited about this story, so I am updating two days in a row! That never happens for me! Being a busy college student sometimes...well...almost always leads to a crazy schedule and no free time. Miraculously, I have managed to get some free time over this weekend, and I also am procrastinating my homework, so updating my fanfictions is at least something productive that I can do, right? Anyways, this chapter takes place several years after the first chapter, and Kath and Clara share a special moment with each other. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Frozen_ or _Tangled. _They both belong to Disney, and I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Kath slammed her hand down on the piano that she had been playing, and angrily stared at the sheet of music in front of her. "I'll never learn how to play this stupid thing!" she growled.

Her ten-year-old sister, Clara, glanced over her shoulder. "Well when you're so tense, you're never going to be able to play it. Calm down, Kath," Clara told her sister.

The nine-year-old turned around to glare at Clara. "I'm not tense," Kath stated.

"Yes, you are," Clara argued. "Take a deep breath, and start here," she said, pointing to the beginning of a phrase in the music. "Make sure that you keep breathing while you play, and don't rush this rhythm." She continued, pointing to a half-note tied to a sixteenth-note halfway through the phrase.

Kath hesitated, but followed her older sister's directions. When she made it to the part that was giving her trouble, she took a deep breath and focused on what she was playing, attempting to command her fingers to follow the music on the page. Her concentration lasted just long enough to get to the end of the phrase, but as soon as she began the next phrase, Kath and Clara both cringed as she hit several wrong notes at once.

"That was better!" Clara told her excitedly.

"Thank you," Kath told her, smiling. "I'll still never be as good at piano as you are, Clara. My fingers are too clumsy."

Clara shrugged. "Just keep practicing, and eventually you'll get there," Clara told her. She motioned for Kath to scoot over on the bench, and she sat down next to her sister. Kath stared at Clara, wondering what her sister was going to do, and Clara turned to smile at Kath, her bright green eyes glittering. "We're going to play a duet," Clara stated. She reached across Kath and began playing a simply pattern on the piano with her right hand. "You play this." Kath began to play, and Clara stopped her. "E flat, not E natural," the older sister corrected.

"Oh, sorry!" Kath said, fixing her mistake.

"Great job!" Clara said after Kath had played the pattern through correctly several times. "Now I will add my part," she stated. She began to play a much more complicated part with both hands on the lower end of the piano. The two played the song continuously, occasionally looking up to smile at each other. Before long, they heard thunder outside, which caused Kath to flinch, which messed up her pattern.

Clara stopped playing and stood up from the piano. "That was a lot of fun," she told her sister as she walked over to the window to watch the rain begin to pour out of the sky. "We should show Mother and Father sometime."

Kath stood up and hurried to the window as well, watching the rain with her sister. "We should." For a few minutes, the sisters stood together watching the rain fall on the kingdom of Corona as thunder rolled in the sky and lightening occasionally flashed across the sky. "Clara?" Kath said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Clara responded.

"Thank you for always helping me. You're so good at everything you do," Kath told her.

Clara blushed, and was thankful that Kath was focused on the rain and didn't see her face reddening. "Thank you, Kath," she said softly. She paused before continuing. "You know that I'll always be around when you need help, right, Kath? Any time you have a question or a problem, you can always talk to me."

Kath turned and grinned at her older sister. "Oh, I know," she said. "I plan on always coming to talk to you whenever I have a problem. You always know what to do."

Clara laughed and gave her sister a shove. "Not _always_," she said after the two shared their laugh.

"No," Kath corrected, "Always. You're the big sister. That's the rule. Even when we grow up and get married and have children of our own, you'll always be the smarter one."

"Stop it," Clara said. She smiled at Kath, whom she loved dearly. She and Kath were best friends, and nothing could separate them. Clara did know that eventually, they would both get married and that Kath would probably move away from Corona, but that didn't change who they were at this moment.

"Let's go find some chocolate. I'm hungry," Kath stated, taking a step back from the window as the rain stopped. Clara laughed, and followed her sister out of the music room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, much like two other sisters that we know of, Clara and Kath love their chocolate. But how often do you find a girl who doesn't love chocolate? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that there hasn't been too much action yet, but eventually, there will be more, I promise. Thank you so much for reading! The next update will be up hopefully sooner rather than later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so excited to get to put up the third chapter for this story! I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far. I've really enjoyed writing it, and I'm super excited for where it's going to go. The next couple of chapters are also almost ready to post, so they will be up soon. In this chapter, Clara is now eleven, and Kath is ten, and they are really just two rather sheltered girls who want to escape the confinements of the life of being a princess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Clara of Corona yelped as a raindrop landed on the middle of a page that she was reading in the garden. Her sister, ten-year-old Princess Katherine, looked up from her own book, and glanced up at the sky.

"I love rain," Kath said, her face lighting up as she realized that large drops were starting to fall around them. She grinned at her eleven-year-old sister. "Do you want to go run around in it?" she questioned.

Clara glared at her younger sister as she stood up, spreading her skirt around her. "Katherine," she began, using her sister's full name. The younger princess responded by making a face at her older sister. "We are princesses, and princesses do not play in the rain." Clara turned on her heal and began to march back toward the castle, her book tucked safely under her arm, where the rain would not hurt it.

Kath glared at her sister's back, and began slowly trudging after her sister, not wanting to play in the rain on her own. Having fun really didn't feel right unless Clara was laughing next to her.

As Clara entered the castle, she was met by her mother, who had been walking down the hallway talking with a servant. "Hello, Mother," Clara said, curtsying to the queen. The queen smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Hello, Clara," she responded. "Were you outside?"

"Kath and I were reading outside in the gardens, then it began to rain, so I decided to come inside. Kath should be right behind me," Clara told her mother, as she glanced over her shoulder.

Kath was still making her way inside, one of her arms outstretched to catch the falling rain.

"Oh, your sister," the queen said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Ever the adventurer, our Katherine."

Clara glanced up at her mother, confusion on her face. Normally her mother was so disapproving of Kath's love for being active and making messes. "I thought you didn't like it when the two of us do unladylike things," Clara stated.

The queen smiled at her daughter and tucked a piece of Clara's hair behind her ear. "I don't always approve of you being unladylike, but I love it when you two show off who you are. You, Clara, are intelligent and inquisitive. Kath is spirited and ambitious. You are both different, and someday you will both make fine queens. You're still in the process of growing up. There's no need for you to be perfect ladies just yet."

Clara bit her bottom lip for a moment before responding. "But you always scold us when we say the wrong thing or trip over our skirts."

The queen laughed. "Behind every queen is a young girl, who just wants to be herself. It is important when people are around for a queen to be a symbol of strength and grace. But, when a queen is alone, she is no longer a queen. She is a girl who does what she loves. It all depends on who is around, Clara." The queen gestured to the empty courtyard. "Right now, Katherine can just be herself, while no one is watching. Moments like this one are the ones where I am the most proud of you two."

Clara glanced behind her mother, and realized that the servant her mother had been talking to had disappeared. "I think I understand," Clara said.

"Good," the queen said, putting her arm around her oldest daughter's shoulders to give her a quick hug. "Now don't let your sister stay in her wet clothes once she makes it inside. We don't need her to catch a cold."

The queen let go of Clara and disappeared down a hallway. Clara stayed where she was to watch her sister continue to wander through the rain, a large smile on her face.

* * *

Later, both of the princesses were in their bedroom. A seamstress had just left their room, where she had been fitting both of the princesses for new dresses that they would be wearing for Clara's upcoming birthday celebration. As the two were redressing themselves, Kath said, "Clara, someday, can we go on an adventure together?"

Clara did not answer right away, choosing to think before she responded to her sister's question. After several moments had passed, and Clara could tell that Kath was becoming impatient, Clara said, "I don't see why we shouldn't be able to, but I do see why we couldn't."

Kath raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Clara smiled. "I mean that going on an adventure, just the two of us having fun and exploring together, would be a lot of fun. But at the same time, we are princesses, and if we were able to spend more than five minutes outside the palace walls without guards around, it would be a miracle."

Kath nodded, but grinned. "So we just have to find a way to distract the guards so that we can sneak off together."

Clara put her hands on her hips. "That wasn't what I mean, Kath."

"But think about it! We could sneak away from the guards, and go off on our own. Or we could just sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night, or we could distract the guards with something and they won't even notice us leave," Kath began before Clara cut her off.

"No, Kath," Clara scolded. "Mother and Father would be furious! It's impossible."

Kath's face fell, and she didn't respond for several minutes. After she finished dressing herself, she walked over to her desk and took out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in ink and began to draw on the parchment. Clara walked over to look over her sister's shoulder at what Kath was doing.

"Why are you drawing a map?" Clara questioned after realizing what Kath was doing.

Kath grinned mischievously. "I don't believe in the impossible. I'm going to make a map of where the guards are patrolling and when, and eventually, we'll sneak out of this castle, and we'll go on an adventure, just the two of us. You said yourself that you wouldn't mind one, Clara. So let's make it happen."

Clara opened her mouth to protest, but remembered her mother's words from earlier. Kath was spirited and ambitious, and had taken Clara's protests as a challenge. But Clara herself was very curious about life outside the castle. She regularly saw the village, but rarely did she ever see the village in its real essence, where they weren't putting on a show for the royal family as they rode past in their carriage. Maybe Kath was right in attempting to escape the castle and see outside their confinements.

"Okay," the older princess said, a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please don't hesitate to follow or review this story if you really liked it. Updates will be up soon, and Clara and Kath will be getting into some trouble. Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my stories! I enjoy writing them so much, and I really hope that you all enjoy reading them. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First and foremost, now that I have had a few reviewers for this story so far, I'd like to give them each a shout-out. Huge thank-you to .397, Elena, and MyHikari for their reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them, and I hope that you know that hearing feedback is a huge benefit to me. I love to hear what my readers are thinking about the story so that I can help to make the story something that they will enjoy.**

**Second, I have the fourth installment of this story ready. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, which I know haven't been very long to begin with, but as time goes on, the chapters will be getting longer. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled, or any of their characters. They belong to Disney, and I am not Disney.**

* * *

Clara walked back to her room in silence, nodding to a servant that passed as she approached her bedroom door. Clara had a large stack of books in her arms, and the servant noticed.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" the servant asked.

Eleven-year-old Clara smiled kindly at the servant. "No, thank-you," she told her. "I can handle it."

"Yes, Your Highness," the servant responded, curtsying to the princess before continuing on her way.

Clara made her way to the door, and crouched down to use her elbow to turn the door handle. However, when she leaned on it, the handle didn't turn. She raised her eyebrows and tried again. The handle still didn't budge. Clara turned around to look at the door. Was something wrong with it?

She placed her books on the floor gently before grabbing the handle and attempting to twist it again. The door still didn't move. After scanning the hallway around her to make sure that no one was around, Clara pressed on the handle once more, and threw all of her bodyweight against the door, grunting as she collided with the door. The door swung open, and Clara fell into her room. Behind the door, a chair fell to the floor.

After recovering, Clara stood up and looked across the room to where Kath stood by the open window, her eyebrows raised.

"You could've knocked and I would have let you in," Kath stated, as if a chair barricading their bedroom door was a common phenomenon.

"Why were you blocking the door?" Clara asked, her hands on her hips. Remembering her books on the floor outside the room, she turned to grab the stack and bring them in to set them on her desk.

Kath ran over and closed the door and leaned against it after Clara had reentered the room. "I didn't want anyone to interrupt me," she stated. She picked up the chair and wedged it underneath the door handle, as she had it before Clara knocked it down.

"What are you doing?" Clara demanded.

"You said you wanted to go on adventure with me. I've got a plan now," Kath told her, motioning to the open window. Clara noticed that a sheet was tied to the curtain rod above the window. The sheet hung out the window, and Clara realized what Kath had been planning on doing.

Her jaw dropped. "You were going to scale the castle walls?" she asked, staring at Kath. Kath nodded proudly. "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be? Especially with your line tied to that curtain rod. It would break with your weight on it!"

Kath's face drooped as Clara began to criticize her plan. "I guess I didn't think of that," the younger princess stated, folding her hands behind her back.

"You could've fallen and really hurt yourself, Kath! We're on the third floor! That's a long way to fall!" Clara continued.

Kath didn't reply, and Clara suddenly realized that she was destroying her sister's spirits by criticizing her plan. Clara's worry about her sister's mental health suddenly changed to shame. Kath had just been trying to come up with a way to escape the castle, and Clara hadn't helped her at all, even though she had practically promised her sister that she would help. "I'm sorry," Clara stammered, looking down. Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay," Kath responded, her voice breaking slightly. "I should have thought more about my plan before trying to do it." Clara looked up and realized that Kath's blue-green eyes were filled with tears too. Clara quickly closed the gap between them both and hugged her younger sister.

"How about we forget about this little escapade, and from now on, I help you with your plans?" Clara asked her sister after they had hugged for a few seconds.

"Okay," Kath said to Clara. "We won't try to scale the castle walls with bed sheets again with our new plans."

Clara laughed. "We won't completely rule it out. But we'll take a few more safety precautions if we do try it again," she stated. Kath laughed, and Clara let her go.

"How about we start on a new plan right now?" Clara asked, walking over to their desks. She pushed her own desk closer to Kath's. Kath followed her over, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Clara and Kath are going to be getting into some trouble coming up. Stay tuned for the continuance of their adventures! If you enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to drop a review or follow this story. I love getting feedback, good or bad, and love hearing from my readers. I do try to reply to all reviews when I can, so don't be afraid to ask questions either. Thank you, everyone, for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this far into the story. This story still has a loooong way to go. I'm beginning to outline the rest of the story (beginning may have been the wrong word...) and there will be AT LEAST 80 chapters, probably more. So stay tuned for the continued adventures of Clara and Kath. But anyways, here is the next chapter, where they embark on one of their first adventures. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **

**I'd also like to give a shoutout to the two reviewers for Chapter 4. Thank you bunches and bunches to ElsaFrozen and MyHikari for your reviews! I loved reading them, and you two are great! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen. They both belong to Disney. I am have never been, nor will I ever be Disney. So they're not mine. I am merely borrowing them for the purposes of entertainment.**

* * *

"You know, Clara, we've been working on this plan for two years now," twelve-year-old Kath said to her sister.

"Yes," Clara said, biting her finger as she paced behind Kath. "But I still don't feel like it's perfected. And I don't know if you've got the grace to do it yet," she added, giving Kath a shove. Kath stuck her tongue out at her sister.

There was a knock on the door, and both of the princesses jumped. Clara ran to open the door. "Hello, Marie," she said to the servant.

"Your guards are prepared for your afternoon horseback riding time," Marie told Clara as she curtsied to the princess. Clara nodded to her in recognition.

"Thank you, Marie. Kath and I will be out as soon as we get changed," Clara told her.

"Would you like any help, Your Highness?" Marie asked. She stood up quickly and walked into their room. Clara made a face behind her back as Marie began to get out the princess's riding clothes.

"Hello, Marie," Kath said, throwing her arms over the notes they had spread out on their desk. Marie raised an eyebrow at the princess trying to inconspicuously hide the bits of parchment spread out on the desk. Kath gave the servant a toothy smile as Marie began to help Clara into her riding clothes.

"Do you mind if the rest of the maids and I come in to clean up your room while you two are out riding?" Marie asked as Kath began trying to shove the parchment in her desk drawer without making a scene.

"Oh, why not?" Clara said before Kath could tell her 'no.' Kath glared at her sister.

"Great!" Marie said, her eyes flashing to Kath's desk drawer.

After Clara's riding clothes were on, Marie began to help Kath into her riding clothes. The three women remained in silence as Kath was dressed, and Marie began to urge the girls out the door. "You two should get a move on so that it's not dark when you come back from riding. Your parents would like to have supper on time tonight." She eyed the two girls, who exchanged looks. The last time the princesses had gone horseback riding, they had gone much farther into the forest than they had intended, and returned to the castle several hours after their normal supper time.

"Yes, Marie," Clara said, beginning to walk out the door.

Kath hesitated, before saying, "Marie, I think I left my blue ribbon that I like to use for my hair in the library. Would you mind going to get it for me?"

Marie looked somewhat taken aback by Kath's request, but followed the princess's request.

Clara raised her eyebrow at Kath after Marie had left.

"Did you see how she was looking at our plan?" Kath asked when she saw Clara's look. "We need to hide it!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Kath, you're just scared that someone's going to steal our plan."

Kath gave her sister a glare. "Of course I am! We just said that we've been working on this plan for two years now!"

Again, the older princess shook her head. "If you're really that scared that Marie might take it, then you can hide it. But hide it somewhere that you'll remember you hid it."

Kath nodded and retrieved their plan from her desk drawer and brought it to the closet. "I'm going to put it in my boot," she stated.

Clara laughed. "Okay," she responded, grinning. "Katherine, you are silly," she added as Kath exited the closet, and together the sisters left their bedroom. "Did you really leave your blue ribbon in the library?" Clara asked as they walked down the hallway.

The younger princess grinned and pulled the ribbon out of her sleeve. "Nope," she answered.

"Katherine!" Clara scolded. Kath grinned at her and began to run down the hallway.

* * *

"Your Highnesses, we should head back soon," one of the guards told Clara and Kath as they rode down a path in the forest.

"Thank you, Phillip," Clara said, smiling at the man.

"Wait! I want to try to go this way!" Kath said when Phillip began to ride away. Kath steered her horse off the path, and galloped into the trees.

"Katherine!" Clara hissed when she noticed that Phillip hadn't heard her sister. Clara looked to yell at Phillip to come back, but realized that Phillip wouldn't hear her. Kath had already galloped almost out of sight, and Clara decided to follow her sister to get her to come back to the path. "Come on, Strawberry," she told her horse as they left the path to follow Kath through the trees.

Kath laughed as her horse, Silver, galloped through the trees. The twelve-year-old hadn't noticed that her guard had not followed her, and only stopped when she realized that she didn't hear the sound of horses behind her. Not far behind her, was Clara.

"Katherine!" Clara said after she had caught up to her sister. "You know that we're not supposed to ride off alone."

"You followed me," Kath pointed out, making a face at her sister. Clara had been using Kath's full name far too much for Kath's taste.

"Because I didn't want you to wander off and get lost," Clara spat back at her.

"I won't get lost," Kath argued. "I have a very good sense of direction."

Clara glared at her younger sister. "Good," she said, "Then you can lead us back to the trail."

"I will," Kath said, looking around. As the sister's had argued, their horses had trotted in a circle. Neither of the princesses were sure which direction they had come from, and couldn't see the placement of the sun through the thick roof of the forest. "I think we came from this way," she said finally, steering Silver in a random direction.

Clara hesitated, but followed her sister nonetheless, choosing to keep silent instead of criticizing her sister.

Eventually, the two found their way into a large clearing.

"This was not the way from which we came," Clara pointed out flatly.

"Yeah, but do you see what I see?" Kath asked, a tone of excitement in her voice.

Clara looked in the direction that Kath was staring, and smiled to herself. A large abandoned castle lay across the clearing. "Wow," Clara breathed. She looked sideways at her sister, and they grinned to each other before they both urged their horses to a gallop across the clearing. Within a minute, they were both in front of the castle, staring at the dark windows.

"Let's go inside," Clara said, beginning to dismount her horse.

"One step ahead of you," Kath replied. The younger princess was already on the ground and beginning to head up the stone steps of the castle.

Clara followed her, but before they reached the door, they heard several shouts from behind them. They turned and saw guards in the purple and gold of Corona racing across the field.

"We're caught," Clara stated. "Kath, we can't go in now. They'll already be furious with us."

Kath nodded sadly, but both princesses turned to remount their horses as the guards caught up to them.

"Your parents will be furious with both of you," Phillip said after they stopped next to where Strawberry and Silver stood. "You both know that riding off alone is forbidden to you two."

"I'm sorry," the sisters said together, hanging their heads.

"Let's get back to the castle now," Phillip said, turning and heading back across the clearing.

* * *

**Author's Note: And they got busted...sad day. But I promise that eventually, they will succeed in an adventure that will change their lives, just after they get a little bit older.**

**Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want, don't be afraid to leave a review, or to follow my story. I love hearing feedback, especially from my readers. I do try to include anything that my reviewers request, as long as it fits into the storyline somehow. Thank you to all of you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know this update came a little bit later than my other ones have, but college does that to people sometimes. I'd like to give a shout-out again to everyone who reviewed Chapter Five! Thanks to MyHikari, ElsaFrozen, and .397 for their reviews! You three are great! **

**This chapter picks up a little bit after the last one left off, after the princesses have been given their punishment. There is not a ton of action in this chapter, but I promise that the action will soon return! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled, and am merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Clara and Kath sat in their room several weeks later. Both princesses, who had been forbidden from leaving the castle gates for the next couple of months after their escapade on their last outing, were both getting to be extremely bored. The night that the princesses had returned, their parents had given them a very long lecture, and the sisters were genuinely sorry for worrying the king and queen, as well as their guards.

Kath lay on her back on her bed, watching the clock, while Clara drew on her sketchpad. The younger princess, who was being driven crazy from staying inside constantly, glanced over at her older sister, who sat at one of the desks.

"Clara, what are you drawing?" Kath asked, looking upside-down at her sister.

"A sunset," Clara answered, biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Will you get up and open the window so that I can see outside please?"

Kath flipped herself off the bed with surprising grace, and walked over to open the curtains that covered the window to reveal the setting sun. Clara murmured her thanks as Kath plopped herself back down onto her bed in her usual position.

Several minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Clara called, lacking all enthusiasm that normally filled her voice at the prospect of a visitor in their room. The door opened, and in walked the king and queen of Corona.

Queen Isabelle, whose light brown hair was pulled back out of her bright green eyes in a coiled braid, pursed her lips as she looked at her daughters. Clara's hands were filled with color from the pastels she was using to create the drawing of a sunset. When the queen observed the skirt of her older daughter's dress, she saw orange and purple streaks across the light green skirt, where Clara had obviously wiped her messy fingers. Katherine's braid, which normally hung neatly over her left shoulder, was messy, and hairs were beginning to fall out of it into Kath's face. Kath was making faces at the clock on the wall as she laid upside-down on her bed, her feet up in the air with her skirt falling down to reveal her legs as she wiggled her feet in the air.

King Edmund stared at both of his daughters, his eyebrow raised. He knew very well that Clara and Katherine were not girls who enjoyed sitting around doing nothing. His blue-green eyes flashed back and forth between the princesses, waiting for an explanation for their odd behavior, while he nervously awaited the less-than-thrilled reaction he knew his wife would have.

"Ahem," the queen said loudly. Both girls jumped, not knowing that their parents had entered the room. Clara dropped the pastel she had been using, and quickly stood up, knocking her chair over. Kath flipped off the bed, falling on the floor before eventually standing back up to face her parents, tearing her skirt in the process.

King Edmund's eyes laughed, but his face was serious as he stared at his two daughters. They had inherited his own sense of grace, or rather, lack of grace. When he and Isabelle had first met, his clumsy personality had made her laugh, and still did, sixteen years later.

"What are you two doing?" his wife asked, distracting the king from his thoughts.

"Nothing," Kath answered in a matter-of-fact tone, squinting her eyes in innocence.

"You two both know—"

King Edmund gently placed a hand on Queen Isabelle's back, interrupting the beginning of her lecture.

"My dear, I believe that our daughters are through with their punishment. They are not currently in need of another lecture," he said softly to his wife. Clara and Kath both smiled appreciatively at their father. "Giving you two a lecture was not the purpose for this visit in the first place," he added, gesturing for the princesses to sit back down. Clara picked up her chair and placed it right-side up while Kath moved to sit in her own chair at her desk.

After the princesses had both taken their seats, the queen began to speak.

"Today, we received an invitation to a celebration ball that is to be held in Mormount the week after next. This ball is to celebrate the prince of Mormount's sixteenth birthday, and to begin to find a princess from a neighboring kingdom willing to marry him."

Queen Isabelle paused to observe the reactions of her daughters. Clara's face showed little emotion, other than a slight interest in what they were speaking of. Kath had a look of slight confusion on her face, and was waiting for her mother to continue.

"Though I am sure that both of you would represent our kingdom well, we have decided for only one of you to accompany us on this outing," the king continued.

Both girls' faces drooped at the king's words, and the sisters exchanged glances.

"Kath, we have decided that since you are the younger of you two, and you are not yet very interested in marriage, you will be the one to stay here," the king added, looking Kath in the eye. Kath looked down, avoiding eye-contact with her father after he finished speaking.

"That's not fair!" Clara said, standing up. The king and queen both looked at their older daughter, a look of shock on their faces. Clara rarely spoke against her parents. King Edmund and Queen Isabelle waited for Clara to continue. "Kath is only a year younger than I am. She should be able to come too."

The king nodded and exchanged looks with his wife. "On the invitation, they requested that we bring only one of our daughters, and it seemed fitting that you would be the one that we bring, Clara."

"Katherine, how do you feel about not going to the ball?" the queen asked her daughter kindly.

Kath shrugged, but didn't look up from her hands clenched in her lap. "I'm okay with it. Like Father said, I am younger, and I really am not all that interested in marriage right now. Clara should go."

"Kath!" Clara said, giving her sister a glare. Kath looked up and gave her sister a smile.

"Really, Clara. I think that it would be best if you went alone with Mother and Father. Maybe you'll meet your future husband at the ball," Kath told her, a glint of cheek in her blue-green eyes.

"But—"

"So that's final," the king interrupted. "Clara, in two weeks, you will come with us to Mormount, and Kath you will stay here for the night. I do not want to hear any more about this topic, and as Kath said, maybe for another ball you will get to stay home while Katherine accompanies us, Clara."

The queen nodded in agreement with her husband, before taking both of her daughter's hands and squeezing them. "Good night, girls," she said to them both before she and the king left the room.

When the door shut, Clara threw herself onto her bed. "I don't understand!" she wailed into her pillow.

Kath smiled at her older sister. "I'm glad that I don't have to go," she admitted. "I'm not ready for going to a ball yet. I still need to practice my curtsies."

Clara turned over to look at Kath. "You are so strange," she told her sister. Kath gave her a cheeky grin. "But I do wish you were coming with," she added.

"You'll be fine, Clara," Kath assured her sister. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Two weeks later, Clara found herself inside a carriage with her parents in a brand new dress that the seamstresses had made for her specifically for this occasion. Clara's hands were folded tightly in her lap, which hid the fact that they were shaking from the princess's nerves.

"Clara, you'll be fine. Don't worry," her mother said softly from across the carriage.

Clara made a face at her mother, who then laughed at her.

"Just make sure that you don't make that face in front of Prince Henrick," the king told his daughter. "He may just throw any prospects of marrying you out the window."

Clara laughed nervously, but then a thought crossed her mind. "Mother, Father, do you really want me to get married this young?" she questioned.

The king and queen were both silent before the queen decided to answer for them. "Clara, dear, we just want for you to be happy, and for you to marry someone who will be good for both you, and for Corona. Whether or not Prince Henrick is that man, is up to you." She smiled at Clara. "And, dear, you are only thirteen. I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we would like for you to stay ours for as long as possible before you are married."

The king laughed and took his wife's hand. "So what your mother means, Clara, is that you don't have to get married until you're forty. We would really just like for you to begin socializing with other royal people who are your age, other than your sister. Eventually, she will get to the age where we do the same thing with her."

Clara giggled, but her apprehension for meeting Prince Henrick disappeared with the knowledge that her parents were not intending on marrying her off to someone right away. She still felt she had a lot of adventures to get through with her sister before she was ready to marry anyone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dutiful Princess Clara is now on her way to her first ball, where she will have fun...maybe. You'll have to hear about her experience in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for reading! I really appreciate seeing how many people have been reading this story, and I am excited to continue it. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm going to start this chapter off with an apology. Finals, moving, and a two-week long trip to Europe have kept me from updating this story as soon as I promised. But I do have good news! Spending two weeks travelling in France and the UK and Ireland have given me plenty of time to work on plot development. So this story has an even more solid direction, and I have more ambition to write now. So hopefully updates will now be a little bit more frequent.**

**This chapter takes place right after the last chapter. It is a shorter chapter, but the chapters after this one will be longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Frozen or Tangled. As much as I can wish, I don't think that I will ever be the owner of those two incredible stories.**

* * *

Clara awoke the next morning to her sister standing above her. While Clara was still groggy from her slumber, Kath was wide awake.

"So how'd it go?" Kath asked cheerily.

Clara grumbled, rolling back over in her bed. The older princess and her parents had returned early that morning, and Clara had hoped she would be able to sleep in. However, she had not accounted for her younger sister's morning pep.

"Can I tell you about it later?" the green-eyed princess mumbled.

"Okay," Kath said in a defeated tone. Clara happily pulled her blankets back up and had just fallen back asleep when Kath said, "It's later. Tell me." The older princess picked up one of the spare pillows on her bed and hurled it at her younger sister. Kath yelped in surprise. After recovering from her shock, the blue-green-eyed princess picked the pillow back up, and lobbed herself onto her sister's bed, where she began to beat her older sister with the pillow.

"Ow! Katherine!" Clara yelled, sitting up and shoving her sister off the bed. The twelve-year-old fell to the floor with a scream.

"Hey! You asked for that!" Kath protested from her new place on the floor.

"Yeah, and you asked for this!" Clara said, taking another one of her pillows and throwing it in her sister's face. Within seconds, both princesses were on their feet, attacking each other with pillows. Feathers were flying everywhere as they two beat each other with the pillows, and they didn't stop until they heard someone at the door clear their throat.

The girls, who were still dressed in their dressing gowns with their hair undone, looked at the door. Their father stood in the doorway, an amused look on his face. "I see the princesses of Corona are up bright and early this morning," he commented. The sisters glanced at each other, then at their father again. He was still dressed in his night clothes, with a robe pulled on over the top of them.

"We are awake," Kath said awkwardly. Clara snickered.

"I was awoken by a scream, and your mother forced me to go make sure that neither of you had hurt the other," the king continued.

"You can rest assured that we have not yet injured each other," Clara told her father with an innocent smile.

"Yet," Kath muttered under her breath.

King Edmund ignored his younger daughter's sass. "Will you two please find a way to entertain yourselves in a quieter fashion so that the rest of us in the castle can get some sleep?"

"Yes, Father," the sisters said together. Their father closed the door and walked back down the hallway to the chambers he shared with the queen.

"Spill," Kath said to her sister, dropping the pillow she held in her hand and taking a seat on her own bed.

Clara glared at her sister. "You are sneaky," she said. "But now that I'm up, I guess I can tell you," she continued dramatically, taking a seat on the bed she had just gotten out of.

"I only danced with Prince Henrick once," Clara began.

"What?" Kath said, shocked.

"He was much more interested in the girls that were his age," Clara said. "I'm only thirteen."

"So that's it?" Kath asked, her eyes inquisitive.

Clara shrugged. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Was there chocolate?"

The older princess laughed. "Of course!"

"I wish I could have gone!" Kath wailed.

"Shhh!" Clara scolded. "Father told us to be quiet!" Clara paused before continuing. "And I don't think you would have enjoyed yourself very much, Kath. All of the other girls there were older than me. I was with Mother and Father for most of the night."

"Oh," Kath replied. "You're right."

Clara grimaced. "And all of those older girls from other kingdoms…they were all so elegant, and graceful. They never tripped over their skirts or slouched." She glanced at Kath. "We have a long way to go before we're ready for any sort of ball like that."

Kath listened to her sister, and nodded, attempting to understand what her sister was saying. "So you mean that—"

"That we need to start behaving more like princesses, and less like girls who just want to have fun," Clara interrupted. The words spilled out of her mouth, and when she finished, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Kath looked down at her hands. She knew that eventually she and her sister would have to grow up and start acting like princesses. But it didn't seem like it was already that time for them. "So you think we should give up our plan for an adventure," Kath said quietly.

"Maybe," Clara responded. She looked at Kath and saw her sister was still staring at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. It's just that…eventually we're both going to be queens, Kath. I'm sure Mother didn't act like we do when she was our age."

Kath continued to stare at her hands. She didn't want to look up and show her sister that her eyes had filled with tears. She stood up and began pacing, making sure to face away from her sister. "So that plan we've been working on?"

"You could keep it. But Kath, we can't be riding around adventuring for the rest of our lives, can we?" Clara said.

"Okay," Kath said quietly folding her arms across her chest. "I'm going to get dressed," she said, walking into the closet and closing the door behind her.

Clara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to destroy Kath's dreams of going on adventure, but she knew that it was time she and Kath grew out of their adventurous age. Besides—Clara had noticed plenty of boys at the ball, but she knew none of them would ever look at a girl who was constantly getting dirty and attempting to escape her home. It was time the princesses of Corona grew to be charming young women.

Kath leaned against the door after it latched and glanced around the closet. Sitting on a shelf were her boots that she had stored her plan of adventure in. She knew Clara was right—it was time to grow up. Kath took her boot and took it to the back of the large walk-in closet and placed it in the pile of shoes that she rarely wore. She could forget about that plan now, or at least, she hoped she could.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, this ending is somewhat sad. But now we'll begin to see the princesses develop into the personalities that we see in the movies. Even though they are becoming much more like the queens they will become, their adventures are not over yet, so don't think that you're now in for a boring romantic story. There will be plenty of action upcoming in the story.**

**Thank you for reading! I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope that you are all enjoying it as well. If you want to, you can leave a review or subscribe to this story, but if you'd rather not, that's fine too! :) Thank you again!**

**Also, shout-out to the reviewers from Chapter 6! WizardDemonHunter and MyHikari! Thank you to both of you! I loved your reviews, and I apologize because I don't think that I replied to them. Normally I do reply, but again, the craziness of this last month have made me unable to do everything that I normally have time for. But thank you again for your reviews! :)**


End file.
